Karma Kick In
by Atlanrom
Summary: Standard Naruto neglect fic, what happens when karma gives a neglected child soul of his alternate godlike reality! Come and find out.You wont regret it!
1. summary

Acknowledgements

The story has been inspired upon the followings-

legacy-cr4zypt /u/4559979/cr4zypt

The prodigal Namikaze-Soul Reaper /u/3115610/SoulReaperCrewe

AN-inspired but not copied

Kindly read these two fanfics due to the fact they are amongst the best I have read so far.

Various elements have been inspired from numerous mangas and fanfics-

Due to amount of fanfics I have read I am sorry to say that I have forgotten which element belongs to which fanfic.

Kindly PM me to get it corrected

PLEASE REVIEW

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ALWAYS

-Acknowledgment ends-

SUMMARY

More or less

#1 semi godlike naruto-Reasonably strong

#2-NaruHina

Hinata is a mixture of RTNhinata, Anko and Hinata (cannon)-Hopefully I will be able to preserve her all the good aspects.

#3-SasukexFem Haku Momochi (adopted by zabuza)-Strong but not godlike good and semi arrogant and cocky Sasuke-

AN-ZABUZA is already sharpening his sword for castration (MUHAHAH!)

#4 minor Sasuke bashing which will make him good.

#5 Major sakura bashing

#6 Standard naruto neglect fic

#7 Guilty families

#8 arrogant and weakling sister - Yoko Namikaze

Disclaimer I dont own any manga or any other fanfic.


	2. prologue

Text patterns to be followed

Text patterns to be followed

(AN:xyasd) - Authors note

Hi everyone- standard text for third person point of view

**Hi everyone-jutsu**

_Hi everyone-thinking_

* * *

Ancient texts tell of an ancient world that existed long before the advent of electricity and modern tell of something what we now know as the elemental them however stood one nation that is known as Konohagakure no Sato

* * *

**Flashback 5 years ago**

A man with characteristics of being fairly tall, fair-skinned man who on more than one occasion will be compared with Naruto in terms of physical appearance;Since both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. The man also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. According to a 'SUPER PERVERT',he is also considered to be very handsome by numerous females was currently ruffling through his hair.

The man known as Minato Namikaze was hurrying through a sealing array As a natural disaster going by name Kyuubi no Yoko was approaching his beloved only way to stop him would be to seal him in a new born.

Now it had two problems-

1# it would kill him.

#2 the only newborn were his own children.

Coming to terms with death and muttering a silent apology to his now unconscious and exhausted Wife and children he Hirashined to the battlefield.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

**Current Time**

Nobody actually knew why did shinigami spared The Fourth Hokage.

When the Fourth Hokage politely asked for a reason he merely said

_I am sparing your life for I am a patient deity,Moreover you have further uses,being the only among Kami,Yami and myself to be able to meet with mortals face to domain forces me to tell you about the Holy prophecy of Konoha has been received. Your child now has been given the status of child of it always happens the life of your child will be reflection of future.-Shinigame_

While many did not understand the prophecy completely and again muttered '_why do these things have to be so complicated_' they did not care after all their Hero was alive and a Father!

Since that fateful day Oct 12 is celebrated as a festival and a show of power of Will of fire.

The mere thought sent Yami into a fit of laughter.

The reason you may ask

The answer is see on the day 5 years ago after defeating masked man (who known to him was his student obito(AN- I don't give a crap about Tobi's and creating suspense PERIOD.)) the Fourth Hokage sealed Kyuubi's chakra in his daughter Yoko namikaze and soul into his son Naruto.

Thinking that having chakra Yoko is the child of prophecy she was pampered while Naruto while not abused or neglected for lack of better word was forgotten.

Forgotten by his parents,sister,grandparents,clan members (WHOA WHOA where did they came from?! don't worry it will explained with time.) and also by entire village except the kind Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. However what will sting Naruto will be to be forgotten by the one who gave him his name, yes his godfather Jiraiya.

Her's something you should know

Question-When of being age four, Naruto asked to his parents be trained like his sister.

Reply-Go to your room (God not even a Kage Bushin,he's not even a worth a fraction of your chakra?)

Question-Why shes so special?Why can't you train both of us at same time?

Reply-She has kyuubi's chakra and need's to be properly trained in you will divert our she's the child of prophecy,So she's a Genius.

(AN-Clarification- She took a month of learn substitution no Jutsu with help of a Hokage,Kushina(she's high A rank) and Tsunade, while in cannon naruto took a single day with no help,that's why she's a Genius! xD)

Unknown to them Karma was watching it all and smirking at the fact that not only the chakra is being released from the seal and is transferred to Naruto's seal due to one's massive affinity to one's own chakra and that no mortal can wield the power of a bijuu without aid of bijuu's soul or to a limited extent with a special eyes like Mangekyou Sharingan or the fabled Rinnegan.

Moreover Unknown to them,that the seal that contained kyuubi's soul is eroding due to chakra and changing to Torii seal which will later allow the Young Namikaze Heir to wield the power of Kyuubi's Chakra and Bijuu mode.(I have decided to go with a good Kurama)

Speaking of Heir where is he?

* * *

We find the carbon copy of his father on ironically his own literally(like Minato would let Naruto ride on his head ) the poor boy was sobbing on the head of his father on Hokage monument.

Before I may ask why he was crying and you might reply being forgotten as an answer.I will tell you its not merely that.

Apparently young Naruto had heard his parents talking about The Uzumaki Clan

* * *

_ Flashback_

_'Kushina I am thinking of making Yoko The Uzumaki Clan Head' Minato said unaware of boy on verge of tears listening_

_'Yes Minato I was thinking the same thing since naruto is weaker than her' Kushina replied_

_"He's weaker than her because you are fu**** only training her B**** " Karma thought while scoffing_

_Thinking it was all he can bear naruto sneaked out of the mansion._

_Flashback ends_

* * *

As a result of losing his birth right,the boy was sobbing quietly with his head on his knees. Due to it Despite being able to sense people(yes he is a sensor),He did not notice a Konoha Chuunin sneaked behing him and stabbed him with tanto through is right lung and ran away.

The boy merely noticed a weird feeling in his right lung,on looking he gasped at a sight of the knife and blood from his lung and merely had blurred vision followed by being knocked out without a bit of pain.


	3. Authors note

**Okay guys so It has finally come to this guess dont got a choice.**

**Yes I am going on a hiatus.**

**Now dont be sad I am not abandoning the story,**

**You see over the month I have did write around 50K worth matter but I just didnt felt write about how story is going to play out.**

**So what have I decided? I am going to mix a neglect fic with a challenge.**

**The challenge will be the one perfection by dracohalo117**

**It has already be done by thanatos,arynia and many others and you can find the details on his Bio.**

**I have already written a chapter and I am finishing it by tonight and posting it at max by tomorrrow.**

**Note-the first post is a massive 20K!**


End file.
